


Экспресс

by Manufucktory (allkinkypro)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Group Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9474017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allkinkypro/pseuds/Manufucktory
Summary: Первое (случайное) испытание новой военной разработки под кодовым названием «Озверин» на гражданском населении.





	

\- Ай! - вскрикнув от неожиданности, молодой омега отскочил от микроскопа, придерживая пораненную руку.

 

\- Доктор Мальенде, вы в порядке? - подскочил к нему ассистент бета.

 

\- Да, Полак. Все нормально, - отмахнулся Эрен, рассматривая окровавленный палец. - Просто стекло треснуло и меня зацепило осколком. Ничего страшного.

 

\- Если вы уверены... - недоверчиво нахмурился Полак, переводя взгляд с рабочего места обратно на научного руководителя.

 

\- Абсолютно, - подойдя к раковине, тот выкинул перчатки и привычно намылил ладони дезинфицирующим раствором.

 

Пару минут спустя Эрен взглянул на часы и быстро попрощался с ассистентом, провозглашая окончание рабочего дня. Белый халат опустился на вешалку в раздевалке лаборатории, заменив легкое пальто. На улице была нестабильная погода - то дождь с заморозками, то нестерпимая жара. Однако в своей поездке до вокзала омега еще надеялся не застать ни то, ни другое. Выходные он планировал провести в кругу семьи.

 

В одном из коридоров научного центра Эрена остановила пара офицеров. Альфы явно недолюбливали молодого ученого, но омеге было безынтересно их мнение. Ученые кадры, как и самого Мальенде вербовала верхушка военного руководства, когда как начальники исследовательского гарнизона лишь вели текущие проекты.

 

\- Эрен, нас решил посетить полковник Трест, - указав на спутника, начал альфа с тремя звездами на плечах. Эрен приветственно кивнул новому лицу и обратил внимание на прямого начальника - полковника Ольгар, в ожидании ежедневного вопроса. - Как продвигает разработка препарата?

 

\- Стабильно по восходящей, - пожал плечами омега, но все же добавил. - Опытный образец практически готов для клинических испытаний. В понедельник мы восстановим требуемое количество доз из последнего рецепта.

 

\- Что ж, будем надеяться на скорейшее завершение, - закончил Ольгар и прищурился на на перебинтованный палец Эрена. - Вы ранены?

 

\- Производственная травма. Ничего опасного, можете не беспокоиться, - не выдержав подозрительного прищура, Мальенде продолжил. - Мы изменили мутаген. Теперь препарат передается только в распыленном виде воздушно-капельным путем, а не через кровь и слюну напрямую. Кстати, вы мне когда-нибудь сообщите, как появился первоначальный образец?

 

\- Увы, но это военная тайна, - ухмыльнулся полковник. - Могу раскрыть лишь ту деталь, что пробирка прибыла к нам прямиком из личной лаборатории Антаноса.

 

\- Самого Антаноса?! - удивился Эрен и покачал головой. - Значит, он не только изобретатель, но еще и талантливый химик, раз смог синтезировать такое чудо. Действительно гений.

 

\- Не преувеличивайте. Это больше похоже на сумасшествие, - хмыкнул Ольгар. - Ваши доводы, как и восторгание интимным магнатом, просто смешны. Если вы вдруг забыли, то я напомню, что наше вещество - органического происхождения.

 

\- Тогда что способно... - начал было омега, но его перебили.

 

\- Отдыхайте, доктор Мальенде, - отрезал полковник и повел спутника за собой дальше по коридору, махнув Эрену рукой. - Не опоздайте на поезд.

 

Раздраженно хмыкнув, омега развернулся на каблуках и продолжил свой путь на выход. Пусть этот альфа был сволочью по натуре, но он верно подметил - времени оставалось в обрез. Служебная машина уже ждала Эрена на парковке, и спустя четверть часа запыхавшийся от забега через пешеходную площадь ученый добрался до нужного перрона.

 

Проводник - приветливый альфа - с улыбкой считал код с пластикового билета и подробно рассказал о направлении к месту Эрена. Устроив сумку под сиденьем, омега устроился в мягкой обивке и выглянул в окно.

 

Десятки пассажиров и их провожающих суетились на платформе, отсчитывая последние минуты до отправления. За минуту до назначенного времени по громкой связи приятный голос объявил, что поезд являлся скорым и следовал до конченой без остановок. Именно из-за этой особенности экспресс пользовался такой популярностью, которая заставляла Мальенде бронировать билет каждый раз, как и сотни других пассажиров.

 

Все места в вагоне оказались заняты, когда автоматические двери захлопнулись со звуковым сигналом. Оживленное бормотание наполнило воздух, и омега с облегчением перевел дыхание - успел-таки. И даже встреча с Ольгаром не испортила настроение. Глядя на мелькающие за окном дома, быстро сменившиеся зеленой стеной леса, он расслабился в кресле и умиротворенно закрыл глаза, собираясь проспать следующие восемь часов путешествия в родной дом.

 

***

 

Однако все пошло не по плану. Едва поезд набрал крейсерскую скорость, Эрен неожиданно почувствовал знакомую волну жара, словно вмиг на него накатила лихорадка течки. Нахмурившись на поведение тела, омега слетел с места и бросился в конец вагона, ощущая стремительно растущее напряжение внутри. Захлопнув дверь туалета, он выкрутил кран и умылся холодной водой в попытке хоть немного сбить температуру. Но животная похоть все прибывала и прибывала, заставляя увлажняться между ног.

 

Руки сами стянули штаны и приспустили мокрое насквозь белье. Не обращая внимания, насколько нехарактерно слетел самоконтроль, омега привычными действиями загнал пару пальцев в пульсирующую дырку, жадно засосавшую до самых костяшек, и тут же кончил, не сдерживая громкого стона.

 

Слишком мало, отчаянно трахая себя рукой, думал Эрен. Нужно больше, словно мантрой крутилось в голове, пока ладонь без устали натирала член. Быстрее, сильнее. Кто-нибудь... Последняя мысль захватила мозг, словно вспышка, выжигая остатки сознания омеги.

 

***

 

\- Вы меня слышите? Сейчас я открою дверь, - стуча в закрытую вот уже полчаса дверь туалета, настойчиво провозгласил Рулен.

 

Вставив в скрытую скважину личный ключ проводника, альфа повернул металл пару раз. Со щелчком дверь отошла в сторону. И в тот же момент в нос ударил резкий дурманящий запах чужой течки.

 

\- Что происходит? - сквозь помутившийся разум спросил Руден. Тело неожиданно стано наливаться теплом, разжигая знакомое чувство возбуждения. - С вами все в порядке?

 

Внутри оказался молодой омега со спущенными штанами, бессовестно мастурбирующего под звучные стоны из глотки. Член, казалось, готов был прорвать ткань форменных брюк от ударившего приступа вожделения.

 

\- Вам помочь?.. - просипел альфа, неосознанно вступая в узкую кабину.

 

Ответом стало тихое рычание, но он не обратил на него внимания, лихорадочно расстегивая ширинку. Рулена охватила необходимость, как можно скорее удовлетворить кричащее от желания тело. Оказаться внутри влажного и растянутого омеги - горело на подкорке сознания. Будто улавливая чужую мысль, незнакомый пассажир прекратил отчаянно работать руками и повернулся спиной к альфе, призывно прогибаясь в спине.

 

Не мешкая ни секунды, Рулен приник к горячему телу и направил каменный ствол между блестящих от смазки ягодиц. Без всякого сопротивления головка скользнула внутрь и дальше, проникая до самого конца, прошивая насквозь ошеломляющим наслаждением.

 

В следующую секунду реальность для альфы ухнула в жаркую лихорадку, заставляя безудержно подаваться бедрами снова и снова, толкаясь в желанный плен.

 

***

 

\- Трейси, зачем я тебе там нужен? - причитал молодой альфа, открывая перед братом дверь в тамбур между вагонами. - Вайфай вполне способен составить тебе компанию на пару минут, пока ты будешь стоять в очереди за своей водой.

 

\- Нет уж, Чад. Мы давно не виделись, и я хочу поговорить с братом, - отрезал омега, проходя в сервисную зону проводника.

 

Одна из кабинок туалета оказалась приоткрыта, распространяя по короткому коридору чье-то короткое дыхание и влажные шлепки. Вздрогнув от резкого звука закрывшейся двери, Трейси обернулся к альфе и глазами показал на источник странных звуков, подозрительно похожих на экстремальный секс.

 

\- Ну и что? Вы с Бердом никогда так не развлекались? - усмехнулся Чад и ступил вперед, обходя замершего на месте брата.

 

\- Даже не начинай, - обрубил омега, смотря, как альфа заглядывал в проем двери. Звуки внезапно стихли. - Ну, что там?

 

\- Это... - заплетающимся языком проблеял Чад, пятясь к стене.

 

Чья-то рука уперлась в широкую грудь, прибивая альфу к месту. Трейси в шоке наблюдал, как неизвестный омега абсолютно голый с частыми царапинами на коже и мокрыми следами от недавнего занятия, без стеснения приподнялся на цыпочках и буквально прогрыз себе путь в рот альфы. С болезненным шипением Чад дернулся, но вместо того, как ожидал Трейси, оттолкнуть омегу, он притиснул к себе хрупкое тело и громко прорычав, приподнял его с пола.

 

Незнакомец будто ждал этого и обернул ноги в замок на пояснице, откинув шею и позволяя альфе облизывать потную кожу. Чад словно обезумев, стряхнул с себя шорты и схватился за собственный член, быстро наливающийся кровью. Будто забывшись, альфа с рыком развернулся, придавив меньшее тело к стене, слегка отклонился и с силой вбился бедрами в нутро, отозвавшееся влажным чпоком. Омега высоко захрипел, пробирая Трейси нежеланным возбуждением, и сильнее вцепился в его брата, выгибаясь навстречу безудержным толчкам.

 

Он не знал, сколько времени прошло, пока взгляд не мог ни на секунду оставить картину совокупляющейся парочки. Пылающее от неудовлетворенности тело будто чего-то ждало, не слушая команды рассудка побыстрее убраться отсюда. Так и замерев на месте, Трейси с бешеными глазами заметил другого незнакомца, также оголенного и возбужденного. Но в отличие от партнера брата, этот высокий и сильный альфа прямиком направился в его сторону. А он мог только со страхом и нездоровым желанием следить за блестящим стояком, качающимся из стороны в сторону на каждый неровный шаг.

 

Ноги не хотели слушаться и унести владельца прочь от опасности, а руки чесались побыстрее избавиться одежды. Но омега не хотел так быстро сдаваться инстинктам. Это у брата были вечные поиски, а Трейси уже состоял в отношениях с приятным альфой и был вполне доволен.

 

Он так и стоял истуканом, пока незнакомец срывал с него штаны, брючина за брючиной. Растерзанная рубашка слетела на пол в тот же миг, как твердая вершина горячего члена чиркнула по голой пояснице, а острые клыки поцарапали плечо. Омегу пробрала дрожь, словно от разряда тока, и под короткий рык колени сдались, подчиняясь приказу альфы.

 

Устроившись на четвереньках, Трейси покорно замер, не ощущая ни следа смущения. По внутренней стороне бедер прокатились первые капли смазки, порождая зуд в сжатом колечке между ягодиц.

 

Когда внутрь толкнулся язык, юрко разрабатывая мышцы, омега простонал во весь голос, отбрасывая идею о сопротивлении. Он сделал все, что мог, но течка тем и опасна, что контроль разумного падал перед инстинктивным вожделением. Поэтому спина сама прогнулась в пояснице, а ноги разъехались в стороны еще больше, когда напряженный член стал проникать в податливую дырку.

 

Удовольствие было несравнимо с обычными периодами, в которые Трейси просто хотел секса намного больше и все. В этот раз без жалости тиранящий чувствительные нервы ствол казался откровением. От экстаза рот издавал только бессвязные хрипы и стоны, пока бедра с силой подавались навстречу альфе. Каким-то чудом сквозь пелену одержимости Трейси умудрился не отключиться.

 

Сначала он считал толчки, сбиваясь в те моменты, когда шлепки плоти ускорялись до автоматной очереди. Затем, переживая самый яркий оргазм в своей жизни, омега слушал стук собственного сердца. Но что-то ему подсказывало, что ритмом была пульсация узла, растянувшего мышцы до передела. К тому же мешали конвульсивные движения альфы от нескончаемых выбросов семени, пока тот, грузно накрыв его сверху, с урчанием вылизывал загривок.

 

Сцепка кончилась быстро и неожиданно. Едва член выскользнул наружу, как тут же желание снова быть наполненным побудило омегу резко вскинуть голову в сторону ближайшего альфы. Оба незнакомца исчезли, и Трейси смог бы понять, что те улетучились со свистом открывающихся в пассажирское купе дверью. Однако.. Знакомый запах не отвратил и только заставил быстрее доползти до смутной фигуры, сидевший в основании стены. На последней связной мысли Трейси успел перекинуть ногу через сильные бедра и, придерживая скользкий от смазки и спермы член, насадиться вниз. Под далекий крик, он почувствовал руки на пояснице и с их помощью начал без устали скакать под рычание Чада.

 

***

 

Мерно щелкали управляющие механизмы, дублируя электронные показатели перед впередисидящим машинистом. Экспресс шел согласно расписанию, заканчивая первую треть безостановочного пути. Начальник рейса безынтересно наблюдал за блеклыми пейзажами в широком окне, осточертевшими за годы и годы работы на железной дороге. А ведь когда-то альфа надеялся, что повышение как-то разнообразит рутину долгой дороги.

 

Раздался тихий высокий писк внутренней связи. Кто-то вызвал головной вагон, и, по опыту Крайгена, это не сулило ничего хорошего. Пьяный дебош или чьи-то роды. За двадцать лет после выпуска из училища он повидал немало странного и неожиданного, что могло произойти в пути, но большинство происшествий сводилось к банальным дракам и здоровью слабых пассажиров. Однако, пределы обстоятельств сегодня решили потеснить пьедестал в памяти железнодорожника.

 

\- Начальник состава слушает, - пробасил Крайген и пожал плечами, поймав вопросительный взгляд молодого напарника в отражении стекла.

 

\- Ох, наконец-то! – по-старчески прохрипели на другом конце линии. – Помогите, происходит что-то ужасное! Мой Айлин, мой маленький ангел! Они буквально набросились на него! О, боги!

 

\- В каком вагоне вы находитесь? – спокойно спросил альфа.

 

\- В последнем! Все словно сошли с ума! – продолжил пассажир. – У меня слабое сердце, а они в неглиже прямо на глазах маленьких детей, понимаете?! Я, конечно, увел их поскорее. Их родители тоже… Как они могли?! Такие приличные люди, я с ними разговаривал. А в другой момент их будто подменили! Я попытался навести порядкок, вразумить безумцев, но что может старый омега против стаи возбужденных альф… Спасите, пожалуйста! Мой невинный Айлин!

 

\- Оставайтесь на месте, я сейчас подойду, - ответил Крайген и повесил трубку.

 

\- Что случилось? – не отрывая взгляда от путей, бросил Вилеш.

 

\- Похоже, какой-то омега потек.

 

\- Ну и что? Подавителей должно хватить до конечной. Или в первый раз?

 

\- Не знаю, но аромат, видать, у него забористый, раз весь вагон свихнулся.

 

\- О, блин. Перекрыть вентиляцию?

 

\- Да, давай, с шестого по десятый, - закончил старший альфа и, прихватив штатный медицинский комплект, открыл дверь кабины. – Если что случится, передавай по громкой связи. Мигом вернусь.

 

\- Понял, - крикнул машинист уходящему начальнику.

 

Оставшись в одиночестве, Вилен только покачал головой и неуютно поезрзал на месте. Как же не хотелось, чтобы в его первый рейс случилось что-то серьезное. Чертыхнувшись про себя, молодой альфа в очередной раз проверил показатели приборной панели и откинулся в кресле, нервно закусив губу. Глаза сами нашли часы и зафиксировали время, начав неосознанный отсчет до прибытия командира. Он еще не догадывался, что Крайген так и не вернется.

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжению быть? Пишите в комментариях.


End file.
